Angel Tales I: I'm Gonna Be An Angel
by Cute Angel Girl
Summary: The Saiyuki Gang are now Kagome's body guards. (I suck at summaries) Now they're helping her gather the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. But there's one problem: They're All In Love With Her! SaiyukiInuyasha cross over
1. The TwoTailedDemon Cat KarouNew Friends

**Disclaimer: I Own Inuyasha and Saiyuki... In My Dreams (_cries)_**

**Chapter 1: The Two-Tailed Demon Cat Karou/New Friends**

It's been ayear since the Inu group began searching for the jewel shards. Naraku had well over half of the jewel, Kagome had only 1 fragment, (1 fragment equals 4 shards) and Koga had half of a fragment, and that's it. Many things have changed over a year's time. Like Sango and Miroku were finally together, Shippo was older and less annoying, Kikyo; Koga; and Sesshomauru joined the group, and Inuyasha& Kikyo; Miroku&Sango were now mates. Kagome well... she was over Inuyasha a long time ago. (On with the real story)

A gorgeous 16 year old girl climbed out of the well that lead to her time. She no longer carried that large book bag, she now carried a regular sized one. Herbeautiful sapphire eyes glistened with joy, innocence, and pureness. She smiled her golden smile and walked to the village near by. Suddenly she sensed 2 demons, 1 hanyou, and some kind of holy being. She heard looked around just in case, but all she did was hear yelling and a vehicle? She thougt," that's weird I didn't know there were cars in the Fuedule Era?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a jeep coming towards. She yelled," STOP YOU IDIOT!" And it instantly stopped. The girl was scared and angry at the _idiot _driver. She huffed and walked over the side of the to see who was about to hit her. She saw4 VERY attractive guys and blushed but it instantly faded and she yelled/asked/scolded them," **HELLO YOU ALOMST RAN ME OVER HERE. YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING. BECAUSE IF YOU WOULD OF HIT ME OR SOMETHING TRUST YOU'LL BE INA WORLD OF PAIN. ANYWAY WHY ARE YOU DRIVING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF WALKING. YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME!"**

Thedriver said," um, I'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching the road." The girl snorted at his politeness and said," and my name is Kagome not miss. Miss is for old ladies." Then suddenly the youngest one jumped out the jeep and said cheerily," and I'm Goku." Kagome couldn't help but grin at his attitude. Then the driver said," I'm Hakkai and that's Sanzo." He pointed to the monk who was smoking, not paying attention to her at all. Then the ed head and seductively," I'm Gojyo and maybe we should hang out dsome time. I know lets find the nearets inn and rent a room for ourselves for the night." Kagomeface was red from anger and embarrassment. Then suddenly: **SLAP! BONK! BAM! TWACK! **Kagome slapped him, Goku and Hakkai hit him on the head, and Sanzo hit with his fan.(Oooooohhhh, I think I see jealousy from Goku, Sanzo, and Hakkai) Kagome changed the subject," so what are you doing here?" Sanzo finally spoke," we're looking for some one." She asked," really? Who? Maybe I can help you. I know almost everyone around here." Goku said," I forgot." Everyone else nodded in agreement and tried to remember the person who they were looking for.

Goku: Um, young preistess...

Hakkai: Who wears skimpy clothes...

Sanzo: That can sense the shards of The Shikon No Tama...

Gojyo: And was very humble and beautiful...

Kagome: - -

After 5 minutes of thinking of her. Kagome sighed and said finally," guys... that's me." They stared at her in shock,she asked," what do you want with me?" Hakkai said," we're supposed to be you personal body guards." Kagome said," cool, lets go you must meet my friends." They nodded in agreement and Kagome said," make room for your princess." Sanzo snorted and they others laughed. Kagome said," let me drive."

" Can you even drive?"

" Yeah... sort of."

" NO, YOU CAN'T DRIVE!"

" Hey, you made you king of the jeep, Hakkai's the driver so he gets to decide if can drive or not."

" Um... I think it'll be okay."

"Yeah, move over."

**5 minutes later At the Village**

They all got out of Hakaryu and he transformed into his dragon form. Gojyo was shaking, Goku was twitching, Hakkaiwas stiff, and Sanzo was trying to get twigs and dirt out of his hair. Kagome asked," how did I do?" Sanzo managed to say," terrible." Kagome ignored him and nearly shouted," I'm back guys." Then she was tackled by Shippo, Kilala, and Sango.

" Kags-chan."

" Oka-san." (sp)

" San-chan, Shippo-chan hi."

" Welcome back, Lady Kagome."

" It's good to be back, Miroku-sama."

" Hello, _reincarnation_."

" Greetings, _Kikyo_."

**" THAT'S LADY KIKYO TO YOU, WENCH."**

**" INUYASHA, SI..."**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

They were shocked to see that Goku hit Inuyasha with his staff. (Pole, staff, stick, same thing) Inuyasha had a **HUGE RED** lump on his head. He asked," who are you bastards?"

" I'm Goku."

" Hakkai."

" Gojyo."

" Sanzo."

"**HEY WENCH, WHAT ARE THESE LITTLE BASTARDS DOING HERE?"**

**" INUYASHA, THEY'RE MY PERSONAL SLAVES SO DEAL WITH IT. AND DON'T CALL THEM _THAT. SIT!"_**

**BAM!**

" Actually we're her personal body guards."

" Hey guys?"

" Yeah?"

" From on, I want to call me... **PRINCESS**."

" - -"

" I'd perfer calling you Sexy Goddess of Seduction."

" OKAY!"

" HELL NO, GOKU. WE'RE GUARDS NOT SERVANTS!"

" Hey I hear something."

Everyone turned around her rustling in some bushes. Kagome walked toward it and gasped. She saw a two-tailed demon cat like Kirara/Kilala except this cat's eyes were deep sea blue instead of crimson blood red. It meowed at her and Kagome smiled. They others came over and it transformed into a huge cat and growled at them.

" LETS KILL IT."

" NO WAIT!"

Everyone got out of fighting stance and it transformed back into the cute cat it already was. Kagome asked," I'm gonna keep her and her name is Karou." Sango squealed and said," how cute." (Karou's name is pronounced Ca-ru) Karou jumped on Kagome's shoulder and meowed at Kilala. Kilala meowed back and jumped on Kagome's other shoulder. Inuyasha yelled," there's no way you're keeping it, wench. That stinky cat is already enough for me. I HATE CATS." Sango yelled," hey she smells better than you." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome and Sango pounced on him. After 5 minuted, Inuyasha was missing a tooth, had 2 more large lumps on his head, had 2 blaxk eyes, was bruised almost everywhere. The sun was setting and Kagome yawned. Inuyasha said," aw, too bad you're tired because we're looking for the shard starting now." Then Kikyo yawned and he said quickly," alrigh, it's time for bed." They all went into the hut and went to bed. Except Inuyasha and the Saiyuki gang. (Duh.) Sanzo asked," shouldn't half breeds go to sleep? They are weak after all." Gojyo said," hey." Goku said," that includes you." Inuyasha said," I don't trustyou _my _Kagome." Goku asked," aren't you mated with that dead bitch?" Inuyasha said cockly," of course but I can still have both of them." They yelled," YOU CAN'T HAVE KAGOME!" Their asleep companions moaned and rolled over. The boys argued until they fell asleep.

_End of Chapter!_

_AN: Sorry, for the grammar and mispelled words. I'M JUST A KID AFTER ALL! Don't blame me. Tell me how you really feel about it. Good or Bad? If something confuses you or you have a question tell me. And in the next chapter I'll try make things clear to the best of my abilities. Don't ask about pairings because I'm gonna tell you now._

**Kagome/OCC (Well, the Saiyuki Gang to be exact)**

**Some: Sango/Miroku**

**MAJOR KOGA, KIKYO, INUYASHA, AND HOJO BASHING!**

_So tell me your real opinion. Flames R Welcome In All My Stories, so flame away. I'm new at this so give me some pointers. If you review, I'll give you another chapter ok. _

_Keep it real, peace out._

**Cute Angel Girl**


	2. The Angel TraineeThe Transformation

_Cute Angel Girl: IWanna thank all my reviewers._

_Sanzo: But you only got 1._

_Cute Angel Girl: So what, even just 1 review,it is encouraging to me. Any way I wanna thank: _**Skye**. For reviewing me. _Thank you so much._

_Inuyasha: Your story is probably stupid because you only got one review._

_Kagome: INUYASHA! _

_Inuyasha: Kagome, No No!_

_Kagome: GO KAROU! Frost Breathe._

**_Icey wind comes from Karou's mouth and freezes Inuyasha into a dog-sicle._**

_**Cute Angel Girl pulls out a giant malet. (One of those hammers judges have)**_

_Kagome: What are you gonna do with that malet?_

_Cute Angel Girl: You'll see._

**What will Cute Angel Girl do to the frozen Inuyasha with her giant malet? Find out next time...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I Own Inuyasha and Saiyuki... In My Dreams _cries_**

**Chapter 2: The Angel Trainee/A Transformation**

Inuyasha asked for the billionth time," hey wench, do you sense the scared jewel?" Kagome who was chatting with Goku and Sango said abscent mindedly," nope." (When wrote Sango, at first I wrote Sanzo. giggle) Kikyo glared at the girl and snapped," nope is not a word little wench. When you speak to me or my Inuyasha you use complete sentences and you say Lady or Lord when you address us." Kagome replied," what ever." And continued to talk away with her friends. Inuyasha yelled," wench, acknowledge her when she talks to you. That unattractive demon slayer and the hungry monkey is not as important as my Kikyo." Kagome stopped her conversation and held up her new pet Karou.The cat'sblue eyes sparkled just like her owners in the sun. Inuyasha said," no wait, wait." But it was too late, Kagome held Karou up to Inuyasha and simply said," Karou." Then icy wind came from Karou's mouth and froze the hanyou. Kikyo gasped and ran up to dog frozen in ice.

She slowly melted the ice with her miko powers. But after an hour she got tired and rested. They were surprised only Inuyasha's ears were no longer covered with ice. The cute dogs ears twitched at the new warmth and Sango and Kagome giggled. Sango said," enough tortue Kilala melt the ice." Kilala used the flamed around her tail_s_ and paws to slowly make the ice melt. After an hour, Inuyasha was shivering and glaring at Karou and Kagome. Kikyo said seductively," I know a way to warm you up." She winked at him and he smirked. Then they went off into the woods. Kagome, Shippo, Goku, and Sango said in unison," ewwww." Gojyo wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and asked," hey are you cold if you are we can... **SLAP! SLAP! BONK! BAM! TWACK! TWACK! CHOMP! **Kagome and Sango slapped him, Goku and Hakkai hit him on the head, Sanzo hit him with the Paper Fan of Doom, Miroku hit him with his staff, and Karou bit him. Kagome gasped and said," guys I sence shards of the jewel coming toward us really fast." Shippo and Sango chorused," IT'S KOGA!"

Then a tornado came and ran over Sanzo and stopped in front of Kagome. Then it disappeared and Koga was in its place. He took Kagome's hands in his and sad charmingly," who's my woman doing?" Kagome asked," I don't know, I haven't seen Ayame around here for a while." Koga said," don't be silly, you know you're my one and only woman Kago... **POW! **Everyone turned to see Sanzo with his gun pointing at Koga's head. Koga yelled," who the hell are you?" Sanzo said," none of your business wolf-boy. I suggest you leave now." Kagome stuttered," uum, Sa- Sanzo. Ma- Maybe you should, uh the g-g-gun down." He snorted and looked at Hakkai and Goku, understanding what he meant, they pryed Koga's hands off Kagome and took held her beside them. Koga said," I WILL TAKE MY MATE TODAY. EVEN YOU DO HAVE THAT FANCY LITTLE GOON OR WHAT EVER KAGOME SAID IT WAS. YOU CAN'T HIT ME IF I'M FASTER THAN YOU." Sanzo said," don't under estimate me wolfie." Koga said," ok lets prove whose stronger by dueling to the death. Sanzo said," ok but if I win you leave Kagome alone and give us your jewel shards." Koga agreed," yeah, but if I win Kagome is my mate." Kagome's face turned red and she said," no way. I'm not taking any chances."

They ignored her and Koga charged straight at Sanzo. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled then exhaled the smoke. Kagome yelled," HELLO CAN YOU TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY, MY VIRGINITY IS ON THE LINE HERE!" Then she turned into a cherry as Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai looked at her. As Koga came closer and closer, Sanzo put more bullets in his gun. Then he was only 3 yards away when... **BANG! BANG! **There was a blinding light that came from the gun and hit Koga. Kagome and Sango screamed at the sight before them. Koga was lying on the ground with his right leg blown off. Sanzo was going to finish the job but Kagome broke free from Goku's and Hakkai's grasps and stood in front of the defenseless wolf. She said," that's enough, he lost." Sanzo mumbled something about stupid girls andd their sense of kindness. Thanks to the jewel shard in his shard his leg grew back quickly and he said," how about a rematch between me and the monkey or the pretty boy?" Kagome retorted," NO YOU LOST FAIR AND SQUARE!" Sango said," YEAH SO GET LOST!"

Koga was filled with rage so he grabbed her wrists roughly and twitched it. She yelled," let go of me." **SMACK! **Kagome was on the ground holding her cheek that was bright red. All of a sudden Koga was being beatn up by everyone. Karou, Kirara/Kilala, Sango, Miroku, and of course the saiyuki boys were beating him to a bloody pulp. But they stopped because they felt a pure, clean, and innocent energy began to build up rapidly. They turned to see Kagome glowinga bluish silver and white color. Sanzo said," damn she's tranforming ahead of time." Sango asked," what's going on?" Hakkai explained," gods are one of the most highest beings ever. But they are nothing compared to God himself who created alll and Jesus. But people think that gods are the 3rd highest after God and Jesus but really the 3rd highest are angels. And the reason the gods sent us the protect Kagome is because she is the most powerful angel of all. Therefore we must make sure she is protected while she goes through the stage of changing. While an angel goes through the stage they are vulnerable to any attack. Since she's transforming now, I think she'll just turn into an angel trainee." The glowing stopped and Kagome now had small miniture wings on her back and violet blue stripes on her right cheek.Her cheek was fine now though.

Kagome blinked in confusion and asked," what's going on here? And why is Koga here? When did Koga get here? Where's Inuyasha and Kikyo?" They anime fell and told her the story. Kagome nodded taking in all the imformation and glared at Koga. She opened her mouth to speak but Sango beat her to it," KOGA YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU SLAP KAGOME LIKE SHE'S YOUR BITCH. I DON'T SEE WHY KAGOME TRYS TO BE NICE TO YOU. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU NEED TO GET A CLUE, KAGOME HAS NO SPECIAL FEELINGS FOR YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? WHY DO YOU THINK SHE NEVER CAME WITH YOU BEFORE AND YOU AREN'T MATED WITH YOU YET. BESIDES THAT'S SHE'S TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENCE, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY! LOOK AT THESE 4 NEW GUYS. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT KAGOME COULD BE IN LOVE WITH THEM? SHE PROBABLY LIKES INUYASHA MORE THAN YOU, AND SHE'S TOTALLY OVER HIM! SO YOUR SORRY ASS RIGHT BACK TO YOUR TRIBE AND TELL THEM I GOT BEATEN BY A MONK WHO DIDN'T EVEN USE HIS REAL POWERS!"

Koga opened his mouth to say something but Sango cut in," GO." He shrunk back and whimpered , looking at Kagome to see if she would defend him but she just shrugged. And with that he left. After he was long gone, Goku said," I'm hungry." Kagome said," lets go to a near by town and eat at a restuarant. Or to make it better, a buffet." Goku said," now that's what I'm talkin' about." Then the 2 prepared to walk away but Miroku asked," what about Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Sango said," they'll catch up." Then Sango friendly swung her arm around Kagome' shoulder, and Kagome did the same to Goku and they walked away in the direction of the nearest town.

_End of Chapter!_

_Cute Angel Girl: I hope you guys liked this chapter because I think it's stupid. Again I'm sorry for grammar and spelling errors._

_Kagome: It's ok, you're justa kid._

_Inuyasha: So what, she knows she's sucks at writing fan fics as much as you suck a aiming an arrow._

_Kagome: KAROU!_

_Inuyasha: No not again._

**Scenes From the Next Chapter**

****

Kikyo yelled as she shot an arrow," DIE INUYASHA."

" NOOOOOOOO", Kagome shreiked and jumped in front of Inuyasha.

She fell to the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

**" AHHHHH! SHIT, GOKU'S POWER LIMITER BROKE."**

What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chapter of Angel Tales.

**Kikyo's Betrayal/The Flame of Friendship**


End file.
